


sunburnt smile

by pumpkabooh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkabooh/pseuds/pumpkabooh
Summary: sylvain isn't imagining the burn when dimitri smiles and says, "call be me by my name, we're friends aren't we?"
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	sunburnt smile

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for dimivain week (2020) day 1: sun / moon. i got nervous to post it then but hey, might as well!

like the sun: big and bright and so out of reach, damaging even from the safest possible distance.

sylvain isn't imagining the burn when dimitri smiles and says, "call be me by my name, we're friends aren't we?"

tongue in cheek, sylvain says, "of course we are, your majesty," and dimitri's nose wrinkles in his distaste.

why can't one be a friend and a lover?

why indeed? as though acknowledging one means tucking away the other, thoughts like impermanent objects. sylvain is far past that—

so why does he keep dimitri on this thread?

your majesty, _your majesty,_ just to ensure dimitri's nose wrinkles (distaste) under the sunlight as easily as his mouth curves (delight) when he welcomes sylvain into his quarters, glowing in the candlelight.

warm embers then blown to oblivion, leaving them standing in the moonlight quietly pouring through the window. sylvain's hand on dimitri's waist and a cheeky smile that offsets dimitri's content when sylvain presses his lips to dimitri's cheek, mumbles his name into soft flesh his teeth can't resist catching on.

it reassures sylvain for the day, the night, enough for him to doze off with dimitri's soft snores and warm, heavy weight tucked into his side. 

sylvain rests easy until sunrise and he'll give dimitri one greeting. one low, barely audible, "good morning, dimitri," before they fall into the monastery's routine and sylvain smothers dimitri's name with _your majesty_.

over and over, just to be sure nothing changed in their time apart.


End file.
